In developed regions, such as the United States and Western Europe, labor costs for manning agricultural machines is a significant factor in crop production costs. If unmanned equipment are sufficiently reliable and require only minimal maintenance, the contribution of labor costs to total crop production costs may be reduced by the deployment of unmanned vehicles that perform crop production tasks with minimal or no human intervention. Thus, there is a need for a mobile station that supports the deployment of unmanned vehicles to perform crop production tasks or other agricultural tasks.